


I Won and He's Mine

by danrdarrenc



Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [66]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: Will tells Brian that Sonny is taken. Takes place shortly after Will and Sonny start dating. One-shot.
Relationships: Will Horton/Sonny Kiriakis
Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959493
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	I Won and He's Mine

Will bounced happily into Common Grounds only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight of Brian standing – no flirting – with Sonny by the couch. He knew nothing was going on, obviously; he and Sonny were dating, they had been for couple months now, but seeing Brian there brought up old feelings of jealousy and misunderstandings. Watching them talk, Will could tell that Brian was still trying to convince Sonny to go out with him; Will saw Brian's eyes rake up and down Sonny's body once or twice, clearing imagining what he would look like naked.

Will grit his teeth and clenched his fists unconsciously, stuck standing in the doorway of the shop, trying not to let anger get the better of him. Only when the door opened and pushed into his back did Will realize he hadn't moved.

Coming back to himself, Will unclenched his fist and took a deep breath. There was no need to be jealous or angry. Nevertheless, he felt the need to do something to prove to Brian once and for all that Sonny was off the market. And he knew just the way to do it.

He was one the other side of the coffee shop in five long strides. Before Sonny could even register that he was there, Will had grabbed his arm to turn him towards him. Will slammed their mouths together, wrapping his arm around Sonny's waist and pulling him flush against him.

After a minute, Will pulled away with a loud pop, but kept his arm firmly around Sonny's waist. Sonny blinked at him dazedly, his brain trying to come back to normal after the unexpected kiss.

"Hi, Brian," Will said in a falsely pleasant voice. "I didn't know you were back in town."

"Uh, yeah, I'm just back for a couple days. I was just saying hello."

"Will, there are customers at the counter," Sonny said, gently prying Will's arm off his waist. He kissed him swiftly on the cheek and walked away.

"So, you and Sonny?" Brian asked awkwardly.

"Yeah. Sonny's my boyfriend. I won and he's mine." Will said, quietly enough so Sonny wouldn't hear.

Brian got the hint, waved goodbye to Sonny, and left.


End file.
